


Pittsburgh Downpour

by malkinmalkout



Series: Rainy Days [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Language Barrier, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkinmalkout/pseuds/malkinmalkout
Summary: Based on the prompt: “i forgot my umbrella and you offered to walk me home in the rain and i thought this would be the beginning of a cute love story but you’re really shit at this oh my god my shoulder is so wet, hold the damn thing properly wth man"





	Pittsburgh Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Hover over the Russian sentences for translation.

The sound of skates cutting through ice pierced the empty stadium. It was strange to hear such a unique noise without the background of a roaring crowd and shouts of other players. Still, the lone scraping of metal on ice has always been associated with some of Sidney’s most treasured early memories of learning hockey from his dad down at the local rink in Nova Scotia. But right now he ignores the nostalgia bubbling up in his chest as he positions himself on the faceoff spot parallel to his newest teammate, Evgeni Malkin.

Evgeni’s towering height feels even more intimidating as Sidney hunches down in a defensive position. He barely refrains from pulling back as Evgeni copies him, bringing their faces close enough that he can feel Evgeni’s exhausted gasps hitting the cold sweat clinging to his cheeks, making them redden at the intimacy of sharing each other's breaths.

Sidney licks his chaped lips and asks Evgeni, “Ready?”

As soon as he gets a grunt in confirmation he starts to count down from three, stick hovering at the ready position above the inert puck. On one their sticks crack together in a battle that only lasts a quick second before Sidney manages to shoot the puck to his left, normally where one of his wingers would be - but this time the puck only bounces off the boards and slides towards the blue line.

Sidney straightens up and says to Evgeni, “that was a pretty good attempt, you almost had it. So that’s seventeen against eight in my favour.”

Despite obviously not completely understanding Evgeni gives him a conciliatory shug and pats him on the back while mumbling in Russian. He tugs off his gloves and motions with his bare hand to the shadowed hallway at the side of the rink that leads to the locker room, lifting an eyebrow in question.

“Yeah, I think we’re done here,” Sidney says and starts skating to the exit. “Thanks for staying back to practice a bit more,” he throws out over his shoulder as he bends to pick up the rouge puck.

“Что угодно для лучшего хоккеиста в мире-” Evgeni says and as he skates by he claps him on the ass. He spins, skating backwards so he can shoot Sidney a cheeky grin, “-После меня.”

Sidney purses his lips and smothers an answering grin, he can tell pretty easily when he’s being chirped, even in a foreign language. Despite not knowing each other very well due to the language differences it’s nice that Evgeni feels comfortable enough to tease him.

Or maybe he’s been taking notes from Flower, who relishes in starting locker room debates and long-running jokes revolving around Sidney’s curvaceous lower body.

As they undress in the locker room Sidney makes a valiant attempt not to stare at Evgeni’s own lower body, which is surprisingly large for a man with such long thin legs. To distract himself from all the tan skin slowly being uncovered Sidney begins to chatter away about his promise to drive Evgeni back to Gonch’s since he doesn’t have his American licence yet and how he wants to practice keeping control of the puck when he’s checked and future play ideas he want to try.

Evgeni is nice enough to make noises of encouragement and interest as Sidney continues their one-sided conversation all the way through their showers and getting dressed.

He finally stops bothering Evgeni when they run into Dana, the team’s equipment manager, who wants to get Sidney’s opinion on the new jerseys. Sidney gradually notices Evgeni looking more and more uncomfortable in his inability to give Dana detailed answers, so he politely tells Dana they need to leave.

The relieved slump of Evgeni’s shoulders as they walk away is more telling for Sidney than a verbal ‘thank-you’.

Evgeni pulls ahead to open the backdoor exit for Sidney, who mutters his own “thanks” as he steps out onto the concrete sheltered area. Everything is awash with gray as rain thunders down on the small carpark and sparse decorative greenery. Even though he hadn’t heard it from inside while at practice it must have been going for a while since there is a deceptively shallow puddle growing at his feet from the roof’s overflowing gutter.

It’s the worst kind of day to forgot his umbrella.

Sidney hugs his jacket closer to ward off the chill and tries to gather the necessary courage to sprint through the downpour all the way to his car.

He hears the familiar sound of _click whoosh_ from behind him. Evgeni appears at his side, shading them both under a black and gold umbrella. “Okay?” He asks in English, his deep accented voice slurring the word slightly.

“Oh…” Sidney says before stuttering awkwardly, “I didn’t know you had- um, yeah, nevermind. Okay, thanks Evgeni. I’ll show you where my car is.” Luckily it’s cold enough that his blush at the kind act won’t seem unusual.

“Geno.”

“What?” Sidney asks lost.

“I’m Geno. Hockey name,” he says gesturing at himself with his free hand and then says in Russian, “ваше произношение моего имени ужасно.”

Feeling a bit like Jane from Tarzan Sidney just nods and repeats, “Geno. Right, um, you can call me Sid if you want...” he pauses and points at his chest and emphasizes like Geno did, “Sid.”

“Sid,” Geno parrots, his grin reaching his eyes as he moves out from under the shelter, “Go now.”

Sidney scrambles to catch up, only getting a little wet before he is back under the umbrella. He points over to his car to show Evgeni where they need to go.

As they make their way down the footpath Sidney relishes in every accidental brush of their hands and the warmth of Geno’s body heat along his side. Guilty at his romantic musings for his teammate, who he isn’t even sure thinks of him as a friend yet, Sidney tries to put a bit more distance between them.

As he steps further away he subtly assesses Geno’s reaction in the corner of his eye, who is luckily distracted by a nearby sports car and completely unaware of Sidney’s internal conflict. Unfortunately this unawareness also causes Geno to tilt the umbrella, making the rain run right down onto Sidney’s exposed shoulder.

Sidney yelps and pulls himself closer to Geno in an effort avoid further being soaking.

“Sorry,” Geno apologises, looking contrite at his failure to keep Sidney dry.

Sidney nudges him friendlily and smiles to show everything is forgiven. “It’s fine Geno, a little water never hurt anybody.”

“Я рад, что ты не ведьма, или ты бы растопил,” Geno says, amusement now dancing in his eyes. “Даже если ваш хоккей волшебный.”

Despite having no idea what he’s saying Sidney cannot stop himself from grinning up at him, feeling giddy from being so close to Evgeni when he’s in such a good mood.

Sidney’s quick to change his mind however when Evgeni starts a pattern of moving the umbrella so Sidney is dripped on, apologizing with big sad eyes, and then after a few calculated seconds doing it all over again. His suspicions that Evgeni’s doing it on purpose are further proven by his smothered chuckles at Sidney’s frustration at being slowly drenched.

He finally snaps when he’s soaked for the fifth time. “That’s it! Give me the umbrella,” Sidney demands, not buying Geno’s innocent look anymore.

Before Sidney can grab the umbrella Geno raises his lanky arm above his head, keeping the umbrella far out of Sidney’s reach. Fine. If he wanted to have it that way; It wouldn’t be the first time Sidney had to climb someone while they were playing keepaway - although this time Sidney will enjoy it a lot more. Sensing that Sidney wasn’t going to give up so quickly Geno loops his other arm around Sidney’s shoulders, capturing him in a parody of a chokehold.

Sidney struggles to maintain his fighting spirit fade fast in the face of the temptation to just melt into a puddle of hormones as his face is smothered against Geno’s firm chest that smells strongly of musky cologne.

His weak wiggling didn’t matter anyway as Geno barks out a harsh Russian word above him. Sidney manages frees himself from Geno’s hold in time to watch Geno’s now inside out umbrella fly off with a strong gust of wind, leaving them both unprotected against the downpour.

Sidney’s disappointment at the loss is quickly forgotten as he catches the slack jawed shock plastered on Geno’s face, causing Sidney to laugh in unbridled delight at the karma of the situation.

Hearing Sidney joy at his misfortune Geno gives him a betrayed look thats overall effect is completely ruined by how Geno’s once fluffy hair is now plastered limply over his eyes.

“You look like a drowned kitten,” Sidney manages to blurt out between his laughing fits.

“Вы похожи на гуся,” Geno says, only managing to pout for a bit longer before he too is laughing.

Still strangling back giggles Sidney latches onto Geno’s wet hand and drags him the final short distance to his car.

As soon as he unlocks the doors Sidney yells over the rain, “Get in!”

They both flop into the dry car, quickly shutting their doors behind them. In a practiced motion coming from a lifetime living in a colder climate Sidney puts his keys in the ignition and immediately moves to switch on the heating.

When he turns to Evgeni he has to stifle his giggles again at Geno’s failed attempt to hunch in on himself so he’s not dripping all over Sidney’s nice clean car.

“It’s alright, you can relax,” Sidney assures him and gives a thumbs up to physically convey his point.

It doesn’t seem like Evgeni really gets it but he does stretch out a bit more, which is what Sidney was trying to encourage in the first place.

“So I guess you want to go to Gonch’s house then,” Sidney says and bites at his lips, “…unless you want to get dinner at mine first? I was planning on cooking spaghetti bolognese, if you want some. I can loan you some clothes- I mean- I don’t know if they’ll fit but at least they’ll be dry. And we could watch some tapes and go over plays after eating.”

Evgeni gives him a blank look that shows he’s having trouble translating Sidney’s onslaught of words.

Sidney tries again, but this time in more simple words and hand gestures, “Dinner with me. I cook you food. Noodles. Come home with me now - Gonch later...” he trails off, feeling like a stupid caveman.

But his efforts were not for nothing as Geno nods his head vigorously. “Dinner at Sid’s? Yes!” He pulls out his flip phone and starts to speak flowing Russian into the receiver, meaning he’s either updating Gonch on his plans for the night or telling all the Russians in the NHL how embarrassing Sidney is. Although the latter seems pretty unlikely as Geno keeps giving Sidney warm looks every so often as he talks.

“Great,” Sidney whispers to himself, his voice coloured with happiness at what feels like the beginning of a close friendship that even a persisting language barrier could not stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo back at it again with the fluff. I also needed to practice writing in present tense. Please leave kudos and comment if you liked it :)


End file.
